Black Keys
by JbnMileyfan09
Summary: Nick's the school's geek and his dad works on the PPP PRINCESS PROTECTION PROGRAM but when he has to bring a princess to live with them would she change him but then she has to go back to her own country whats going to happen between them? Niley
1. Mistakes

Today it's just like any other day nothing too interesting. My high school were kids are didvided into groups. People know me as the "geek" well I think it's not fair just because I'm always studing and wear glasses does not give them the right right to call me that or just classiefied me. Well of course I was not like this about 3 years ago but then a tragdy strike my mom passed away now here I am at the end of the day in the middle of the hallway with tears in my eyes I always feel like crying when I think of her. Well of course I still have my dad but his always working he works in the PPP (Princess Proteccion Program) he save princess in any kind of danger Ha! there princess in what kind of danger can they be on.

"Hey" my bestfriend said said you might think I'm a total loner but I'm not I have 1 friend his name is Joe

"HELLO ARE YOU THERE" he asked said as I snapped out of my thoughs

"what" I said confused

"I said if you wanted a ride"

"Hmm... no thanks I have to.... stay here..and finish my science project" 'nice save' I thought to myself well now you might be thinking why the hell did you do that, well Joe it's finally popular and I dont want to ruin it for him

"Hmm okay well I have to go Barney is about to start and I don't want to miss it"

"Okay bye" I said walking away rolling my eyes

When I got home my dad was sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper and he did not even bother to look up when I passed him to go to my room when I open the door I saw something I did not expect to see a beatiful blue eye beauty sitting in my extra bed.

"what are you I mean who are you" I asked blinking a couple times

"Des-Miley" she said sonding more like a question

"are you sure" I asked

she just nodded

"will you excuse me for a moment" I asked

"you are excuse" she anwser I just stared at her giving her a look

How can my dad do this to me why does she have to bring a princess to our house this morning when he left for another one of his special missions I thought he just had to take her to some other place where she could be some how safe.

"dad" I yelled at him going down the stairs

"Hm so you saw Miley huh"

"yes I did how could you do this to me"

"come on boy it's just a few moths at it's.."

"A few moths" I cut him off

"yes she's really nice just get to know her" He said

"yea watever" I said rudely well not that I'm rude but... watever for the rest of the afternoon I decided to stay off my room and watch T.V

**Mileys (POV)**  
I was here sitting all alone thinking about my the beautiful brown eye boy who came into the room a few hourse ago of course he had galsses but it did'nt matter. He really never told me his name but I did I don't care .

"hm hey" the boy said as he entered my room well our room

"Hey" I replied with a smile

"you never got my name right"

I just shook my head

"well my nake is NICHOLAS but people call me Nick" 'Cool name' is thought

"Well as you know i'm Des-Miley" 'Well actually my name is Destiny Hope but right here it has to be Miley' I hope I did'nt say that out loud

"okay he said giving me a look 'what did I do' watever. there was and awkward osilesnce between us "so are you ready for school tomorrow' 'Huh'

"Hmm"

"you know were people learn stuff" 'yea school' he said

I just nodded he just gave me a look and whent to the bathroom.  
What am I suppose to do here I can't be regular I don't even know about "School" I hope Nick helps me out but I doubt that my thoughts were inturrupted when he came out of the bathroom only wearing boxers and a tshirt he also took his glasses off I could not help but stare when he caught me I just looked down blushing.  
"um so what am I supposed to sleep in" I asked

"Hm how about this" He said showing me a Tshirt when I saw it it was long but not as long as a gown 'Oh my god this is going to be awkawrd'

"sure I guess" I said taking the Tshirt out of his hand and walking to the bathroom when I was sure I locked the door I striped off my clothes and put the Tshirt on I took of all my make up and put my hair into a messy bun.  
When I was sure I was ready to go back to the room I unlocked the door took a deep breath and walked back and there Nick was staring at me with wide eyes I could feel my cheecks burn already he just blinked and starred down.

"so...... um..... are you ready to go to sleep" he said looking down

"um................. sure" I said when I layed in my bed he turned off the light I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep thinking about my mom.

**so this is my first story ever tell me if you like it or think I should continue and give me ideas for the next few chapters I know this chapter is not that long or very interesting but just wait till the next chapter. REVIEW**


	2. What are we doing up at 3:00am

**Disclamair: I don't own anything Not Nick Jonas or Miley Cyrus if I did do you think I'll be on the computer everyday lol**

* * *

Miley was sitting in her bed holding a picture if her mom everytime she looked at it she started to cry.

_(Flashback)_

Miley was walking around in her house or I should say her castle. She greeted anyone who was passing by.

"No you have to make her safe again" Her mother Tish said

"Yes Ma'm I'll do anything to make her safe" A man said

Miley entered the room right away she saw her mother terrfied look she looked like she knew something was about to happen but couldn't do anything about it like the time when her father got cancer but that a way diffrent story.

"Mom whats wrong" Miley asked concern she was looking right up into her mother teary eyes

"Miley this is Mr Jones **(you get it Jonas Jones) **you're going to leave with him for a few months" Tish explain

"Why mom whats wrong" Miley asked

"well you know when you're father passed away he said you were going to be the queen and you're auncle doesn't think thats a really good idea and he wants the castle all for himself but first he wants to get rid of you" Tish explained crying

"But why do we have to leave mom he can't just make us" Miley said crying

"No Miley I'm not going to leave you are" Tish said

"No mom I'm not going to leave you here all unprotected" Miley yelled

"You have to honey I'm going to be fine now it's time for you to go" Tish said hugging Miley goodbye

"I love you mom" Miley said before leaving

_(Flashback over)_

Miley was crying harder now she was trying really hard not to wake up Nick but she failed. Nick sat up on his bed turning on his night lamp on with a worried look on his face.

"Whats wrong" Nick asked concern

Miley just shook her head

"Come on Miley you know you can tell me anything" Nick insisted

"I miss my mom" Miley whipered

"ooh" was all Nick could say he silently went to sit on Miley's bed

"Whats that Miley" Nick asked pointing to the picture Miley had on her hands

"It's just a picture of my mom" Miley said showing it to Nick

"She rally pretty just like you" Nick blurted out he mentally slapped himself in the head

"Thanks" Miley said blushing madly

"so were is she now" Nick asked Miley trying to change the subject

"Back home" She wispered

"Don't worry your going to see her soon unlike me" Nick wispered

" No you don't get it I had to leave her all alone unprotective" Miley wispered yelled

"I'm preety going to be fine" Nick said

"How do you know that" Miley challeged

"I know stuff" Nick said with a smirk

"Yea sure you do" Miley said laughing

soon after Nick joined her

"what are we laughing about" Miley asked Nick

"I have no idea" Nick said but the truth was that Miley laugh was contagius

"Yea well i'm preety sure people normal people don't laugh at 3:00 am there probably sleeping" Miley said

"Yea we should probably go to sleep" Nick said getting up and laying on his bed

"Goodnight Nick" Miley whipered

"Goodnight Miley don't let the bed bugs bite" Nick said

"BUGS!!!" Miley yelled jumping up

"I was just joking" Nick said laughing

"Yea right" Miley said laying on her bed

"Goodnight" Nick said turning off the light

And with that they both fell to sleep with a smile on there face.

* * *

**So whatcha think sorry it took me so long to update but I didn't have time the whole weeking I'll try to update again tomorrow and on Thursday Girlfriends but to tell you the truth I'm not into that strory that much. But anyways this chapter was way better than the first but give me a break the first chapter was the first I've ever writen so yea. If there's any mistakes sorry I'm too lazy to fix it. I'm still looking for someone who whants to do a colloboration with me messege me!!  
REVIEW!**


	3. Read Important

**This is not an update but I'm really disappointed people don't read this story or maybe they do but won't review people like better girlfriends and the new story I'm going to write is better but if when I post the next chapter tomorrow and I don't get more than 5 reviews I'm going to put it on hiatus but not forever just a couple weeks or something. But I actually don't think it's fair that I spend the whole morning writing on my notebook yes first I write on my notebook and then post it here thats why I get in trouble at school a lot just to get 3 reviews I hope you understand and I'll post the 3rd chapter tomorrow and see how it goes.**

**Ps: I was going to update today but I only saw 3 reviews**

**Check out GIRLFRIENDS**


	4. Sorry!

**Hey you guys I'm afraid I have bad news I'm putting this sotry in hitaus and I do have reasons nobody reviews people do read it because I see the views 4 reviews is not enough for me I guess ;] this doesn't it's gone forever maybe a copuple weeks. I also have a better plot and I'll be posting the trailer today and tomorrow :] the story name is Fifteen lets see if you like it I will update in a couple weeks so remember check thank you to everyone who reads my sotry but I'm just not thunking people like it I'm also going to change it around =] sorry**

**Remember check out Girlfriends and Fifteen!**


End file.
